Bioweapon
A '''Bioweapon' is a term used to describe a living thing that was captured or created for the purpose of use in battle or warfare, against its will. According to Samus Aran and Adam Malkovich, the use of bioweapons is "strictly prohibited" and "illegal". The Bottle Ship incident In its later days, the Galactic Federation had a history of using bioweapons, most notably the creation of Metroids and multiple other species on the Bottle Ship, which were cloned to be used as weapons from fragments of DNA found on Samus' Power Suit after her mission on planet Zebes. However, these experiments were done in secret, and as such was not supported by the majority of the Federation, but rather a "small group" that used a report written by Adam Malkovich as the basis for their operations. When the secretive part of the Federation discovered how successful their Metroid cloning operation had become, they decided to "delete" the majority of the facility, in favour of the area where the Metroids were being propagated; Sector Zero. Unfortunately for them, the chairman of the Galactic Federation had plans to send a squadron to the Bottle Ship investigating a distress signal emanating from there. It was then decided that they would place a worm amongst the squadron to prevent the others from finding out about the true nature of the facility, and kill any remaining survivors. This "Deleter" would also remove any traces of the previous plan to create a force modeled on that of the Space Pirates. Another complication soon presented itself though; the Bounty Hunter Samus Aran had also responded to the distress signal, threatening the Deleter's mission, making her another target. Samus was successful in discovering the true nature of the Federation's plans, however, and along with Anthony Higgs and Adam Malkovich's sacrifice, put an end to the Federation's twisted plot to turn Metroids into a force of power. The Biologic Space Laboratories research station incident Sometime after the Bottle Ship incident, several specimens from the Bottle Ship were transported to another area; the Biologic Space Laboratories research station. There, the Biological Space Laboratories team recreated the SR388 life system to research the different creatures in each habitat. Samus Aran was employed to protect researchers on SR388 sent to look for samples. Unfortunatley, Samus became host to an unknown creature which attacked her on the planet. It was only later that the scientists discovered that she was infected with a parasite that killed its victims, then reformed themselves in their image. Samus Aran was cured later, and shortly afterward, and outbreak occured on the BSL. Samus was sent to investigate. While there, she learned that the station was intended to succeed the Bottle Ship, as specimens such as Ridley and Nightmare appeared. Also, she learned that Metroids were being propagated once again, and according to her new CO, were created for "peaceful" application. Around this time, the Galactic Federation took extreme interest in the X Parasites, assuming they have "limitless" potential, and were possibly planned to use the parasites as bioweapons or another application. Samus, knowing their deadly characteristics, objected, as the entire universe would succumb to the parasites if they were allowed to spread. Therefore, she ultimately decided to blow up the BSL station and collide it with SR388, eliminating the X threat on both the station and the planet. She succeeded in destroying all three, although the consequences of her actions have not yet been revealed. Space Pirate bioweapons Space Pirates, who seemingly have no regard for any laws but their own, have no objections to using bioweapons. In fact they frequently enslave other species for their plans. One example is the Preed, thought to be a cybernetically enhanced species of Puffer, bred to patrol areas of importance for the Pirates. The Pirates also experimented with Phazon, forcibly infusing it with many other species in attempts to create powerful weapons for battle. List of bioweapons Galactic Federation *Metroids *Cybernetically enhanced Zebesians *Ridley *Nightmare Space Pirates *Preed *Metroids *Phazon-infused beings Category:Cyborgs Category:Space Pirate technology Category:Galactic Federation technology Category:Bottle Ship Category:BSL